


Rejoice!

by Chocolatelover94



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Church service, Easter, Egg Hunt, Family Fluff, Ko's first Baptism, Ko's very first Easter, M/M, Rejoice in the Lord!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatelover94/pseuds/Chocolatelover94
Summary: The Justice League celebrates Easter in Smallville.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lopithecus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/gifts).



> New Story! This time with Easter! Since it's 1 day away from now, I've decided to give it a go since my Christmas fic turned out great! Plus, like I promised, there will absolutely be more adventures with Ko ;) so get ready!

  
Easter is the demonstration of God that life is essentially spiritual and timeless.  ~Charles M. Crowe

      **Where: The Kent Family Farm House, Smallville, Kansas.**

**Time: 8:15 a.m.**

**Easter Sunday.**

Birds of every shape, size, and color were flying around whistling and singing their morning songs in the clear blue Kansas skies. Some were doing their routines while others were either coming back to feed their newborn babies or sitting on tree branches to rest their wings for a little while.

     Ko was laughing loudly and airily in the nursery as Dick was trying to get his tie on him which he was having trouble doing at the moment.

     "Come on Ko, how am I suppose to wrap the tie around your neck when you keep moving about like that? please baby brother work with me here ok?" But Ko wasn't listening; he was even feeling a little ticklish. 

     Laughing was soon heard at the doorway as the 1st former robin turned around seeing none other than Jason all dressed in a full black suit with a red tie along with nicely polished black loafers. He suppressed his chuckles while crossing his arms.

     "He's giving you trouble huh?" Without awaiting an answer, he then let himself in taking the last piece of clothing and did what he had to do without fuss. Dick looked on and smiled.

     "Wow Jay, you're a natural." Jason shrugged but grew a smile.

     "I may be what I am Dick, but a child killer is definitely not part of my job description or in my resume if you were wondering. I believe that children deserve a second chance in their lives that nobody was ever to get from before. And I will be there all the way to make sure that happens."

     Dick was intrigued by the 2nd robin's words. Despite growing up in the projects and having a crummy childhood, Jason had vowed that he would do whatever it would take to make sure that crime would be off the streets for as long as he would live to see another day. Kissing the Kryptonian baby on his chubby cheek and picked him up. Just then, Tim came up the stairs. Unlike his two older male siblings, the 2nd detective wasn't wearing a suit. Instead, he wore a pair of nicely pressed black pants, a tailor shirt that was underneath a black sweater vest. He was tapping his foot impatiently.

    "Aren't you guys ready yet? It's almost time." Jason rolled his eyes and walked passed his brother but not without flicking the back of his head.

     "Shut up replacement. We still have enough time. The service doesn't start until 9:30."

     "What's his problem anyway? and why did we have to get up so early? I just don't see why we couldn't just stay in Gotham and have Ko get baptised there instead."

     "Because little brother, Clark said he wanted for him to be baptised in the same church where he was when he was a baby himself right after Martha and Johnathan found him in that space rocket."

     Bruce watched his husband as he was getting ready for today. Clark had soon finished putting on his glasses when the billionaire's arms wrapped around his waist placing a kiss on his neck then on his cheek who grinned.

     "Still perturbed that we are holding the baptism here instead of in Gotham?" Bruce shook his head.

     "Not in the least. I know how much this means to you since you were baptised at the same church back then so I'm all up for it. I know you want it to be all traditional."

     Clark grinned turning around and giving his spouse a chaste peck on the lips turning it into a passionate lip lock. "Speaking of being traditional, John and Wally are in town picking up some stuff from the General Mill Store. They want to surprise us later this evening."

     Bruce grew confused but didn't have time to think over it when the guest room door opened revealing to be both Martha and Diana in their dresses looking rather beautiful. The greek woman was dressed in a light blue sleeveless dress with gladiator high heels. Her hair was groomed in a simple long ponytail with gold hoop earrings while the Kent Matriarch was in a long sleeve pink dress with pink high heels as well as wearing a pink sunhat and lace gloves on her hands. Both having smiles on their faces as they hugged the men both making their way downstairs.

     With the 6 league members, 4 boys, and the 2 elders, they decided that going in two cars would be a great idea. The couple, their sons and Clark's mother were riding in the rental suburban while the Diana and J'onn were driving in a toyota getting word from both the disguised Gl and Flash that they were both at the Church waiting for their arrival.

     "Have I ever told you guys that I used to be in the church choir?" The boys looked interested as Ko gurgled and clapped while Martha held him but was more proud of her adopted son.

     "No, did you ever get stage fright?" Dick asked.

      "Yes I did, but thanks to some encouragements from Pa, I was able to manage to get pass my fear. He told me never to fear what you are about to do for it will help you to unleash your inner talent amd you will put it to goodmuse one day." 

     Bruce was amazed and smiled lovingly though he would never live it down if he would do that all the time.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Chapter 2!

 

      **Where: Smallville Baptist Church.**

**Time: 9:20 a.m.**

The sound of the large church bells were heard as the large Baptist Church came into view. The parking lot was heavily full with different kinds of cars and trucks by the time the S.U.V dropped off the gang and Alfred went to go find an available spot while the group ran into Wally and John who quickly soon started to play with Ko who then babbled along as he then blew spit bubbles but they didn't mind at all. In 10 minutes, he was going to be baptised.

     Inside was a different story; the place was packed full of people who all came from different parts to watch the service. Young and old, man and woman, boys and girls were dressed in their finest clothes holding up hand fans to cool the sweat off of their faces. The league members, soon found their seats while Ko was being held by Martha who squealed and clapped his hands as the music began to play. 

     Soon, the Pastor made his up to the podium. He was a portly man, but his eyes sparkled knowing that he still had a few years left in him. Looking onward into the audience, and soon spotting Clark, he grew a smile the wrinkles showing in the corners of his eyes. Signaling for him to get up, the Kent individual did just making his way up the steps to hug the elder whom he had known when he was brought here for the first time many years ago.

     "Clark Joseph Kent, it is a pleasure to see you again after all these years. My God, you haven't changed a bit. How have you been?"

     "Great Pastor Jenkins, it has been awhile too I know, I'm married and I now live in Gotham but I still have my job over at the Daily Planet."

     The old man grinned feeling like a proud father of his son. "That sounds splendid! I've always told you to go where your heart calls out and of course to stay on the right path and that's what you've been doing. Good for you. So, who is the lucky man?" 

     Clark blushed. Apart from his parents, Pastor Jenkins knew that the reporter was into men. Back when Clark was a teenager, he would stay the night over at his house while the Kents would be away and would tell his secret to him who didn't mind at all, as long as he was happy, then he was happy for his son figure.

    Ushering for him to come, Bruce walked up towards his husband and shook hands. Everyone was surprised, never before had they had Billionaire and the Prince of Gotham known as Bruce Wayne be in their church; this was something new for them to discover especially on Easter Sunday.

     "It's a pleasure to meet you Pastor, I'm Bruce Wayne, and I would like to thank you for letting me, my sons, and our friends be apart of your church."

     "It's always a pleasure Mr. Wayne, any friend of Clark's, is a friend of mine. He is like a son to me. Therefore making you my new son-in-law." He winked causing both men to blush. Gurgling could be heard as he looked up once more seeing Ko moving around in Martha's lap stretching out his arms wanting to be closer to his fathers. The Matriarch soon stood up walking up handing the baby to Clark. Upon seeing the strange man, he quickly hid away placing his head on the side of Clark's neck. But Jenkins just smiled warmly.

     "I take it that this little fella here is your son? He looks so much like you when you were an younglin yourself there Clark. He's adorable." The founding father of the league smiled as did the other people in the crowd. Wally smiled so much, that he had leaned his head on top of John's shoulder who soon looked at him and shrugged him off growling in the process. The boys smiled looking at each-other. J'onn and Diana did the same thing as well feeling proud to be great Godparents of the infant. They had felt like a family.

     Instead of using his Kryptonian name not wanting to draw any suspicion, he used his civilian name instead. "Yep, his name is Clark and the only reason why we are here for today is to get him baptised. I want him to get the same experience from the same person that I had gotten." 

     That made the Preacher grin real wide and nodded his head. "I would be honored to."

     


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Right now!

 

     With Ko now wearing a white baptism robe, Clark, Bruce, Pastor Jenkins, and everybody else had went into the west wing of the Church. There stood a large enough sink for the babies of the different families to be baptised in. It was the same exact one where Clark had started out and now it was Ko's turn at last.

     Hugging and kissing their little baby boy, Bruce gently handed him over to the Pastor who thanked him with a nod of his head and shortly after lowered him down slowly. The three robins, Martha, Alfred, and the league watched carefully and smiled couldn't wait for the moment to finally happen all at once. Soon, the short portly man filled a little cup of water and held over the half kryptonian baby's head who then gurgled waving his little arms.

     "Let this day be said that by the power of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, and by the Grace and Glory of God, our creator, our provider, and of course our councilor, I now pronounce Little Clark Jr. To be baptised on this Easter Sunday of April 21st!" And just like that, the crystal clear water was then flowing down onto his head. Pictures were being taken, video cameras were rolling along with Tim's camcorder on his smart phone while he grinned and winked. Wally could hardly contain himself as John had to keep him firmly on the ground; he didn't want for the meta-human to start using his superspeed to catch inquisitive eyes. Diana and Martha clapped while Alfred looked on smiling.

     The infant was soon up and out giving him back to Bruce who smiled lovingly down at his son for a new light was around him and laughed loudly and joyfully drawing attention to the newcomers.

     The service went on with reciting passages from the bible, the choir singing 3 songs, and words of praise to help get through with another day. As the crowd was coming out, women young and old alike were seen coming in Clark's direction. They cooed and google eyed on Ko who didn't mind the attention at all; as a matter of fact, he loved it.

     One blonde haired woman had asked kindly if she could hold him for just 5 minutes promising the hero that she wouldn't drop him. At first, Clark hesistated remembering the last time what had happened when Ko had used his super strength but because she looked like she would never even hurt a fly, he soon gave in and handed him over to her.

     "Aw.... aren't you just the cutest little thing ever! I could just eat you up! You are so handsome like your father! You will definitely make all the ladies swoon all over you when you get older." Ko was having fun with the woman so much, that when he wiggled his arms, his super strength started to kick in making her wince luckily Clark got him just in time apologizing over and over but she shrugged it off not taking any defense at all and neither looked angry to begin with. Letting him know that she had 3 nephews and all were strong to the point that they could lift 2 cinderblocks with their bare hands.

    Smiling in relief, he soon gave her his phone number letting her know that the next time they were in Smallville, and if he and Bruce had to do some errands, then she would be able to babysit which made her very happy couldn't wait to see him once again.

     Afterwards, the gang soon went out for Easter brunch.


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will be the last chapter! *Crosses fingers*
> 
> Enjoy! :) ;)

 

     Despite the day being nearly over, leaving the visitors of Smallville to be prepared to leave to get back home for the new busy work week by tomorrow, there was still one more thing on the list that had to be done to end the Easter off on the good foot. The sun still stood high up in the sky letting people know that there were 3 hours left before it would set down to the horizon with the right amount of time to start playing the game.

     Wally and John soon made it back inside the large farmhouse seeing the guests sitting down and watching televison which also meant leaving the elders to finish preparing the dinner. Looking at one another and winked, they walked towards the rest of the civilian clad heroes engrossed in watching a cartoon that Ko loved leaving him to laugh along with the rest. Clearing his throat, getting everyone's attention all at once, they soon got up and followed both men outside into the backyard.

     "What's the big idea Wally? we were just getting to the good part." Dick pouted crossing his arms waiting for an explanation from his best friend who grinned real wide that his smile would cut Canada in half.

     "I know, and we are sorry. But John and I have a suprise that we would like to share with each and every one of you. To end the Easter Sunday off well, we had taken the liberty in hosting: Our first annual Justice League... Egg Hunt!" They all grew confused but were each given a basket as their startup and were also given instructions to let them know that who ever found the most eggs first, would win the grand prize: which was a giant chocolate chicken!

     Soon, teams were made up of a group of three people.

     Team 1: Dick, Wally, and John.

     Team 2: Jason, Diana, and J'onn.

     And Team 3: Tim, Clark, and Bruce with Ko joining in on the fun that way, he wouldn't feel left out and would have to stay inside with Martha and Alfred.

     With the race underway, and the eggs being picked up mostly by Dick since he loved egg hunts, Ko on the other hand was getting a little hungry. He, and his brother and poppas had soon made into the barn hopefully to find more eggs as well. His big blue eyes scanned the area when what was lying in the hay, stood the edible candied chicken that stood up proud as it glowed in the sunlight leaving the baby in full awe.

     Stretching out his arms and gurgling, he soon used his flight ability to get out of Clark's arms who then thought that he spotted another egg only to see that his son was digging into the big tasty morsel.

     "Oh my God, Ko!" Clark ran to try to pry the infant off but he wouldn't budge; he was using his super strength instead. "Ko, stop it right now! That was for everybody to share not just for you alone. Now what are we going to have as the grand prize?"

     Soon afterwards, the rest of the members followed by the 2 elder robins made it into the barn questioning Dick's egg finding ability only to be left in shock seeing their nephew/brother covered from head to toe in chocolate! leaving his clothes all stained.

     "Did he just..."J'onn started leaving Diana nodding her head.

     All eyes turned on Wally who soon grew defensive.

     "Hey now, I was trying to find a good place to hide it! But in here was all I could think of." They soon then sweat dropped but it quickly grew to laughter by Dick as he took out his camera phone and instantly snapped the picture to send it to Roy, Victor, Garfield, and the rest of his friends while others joined in on the joke as well leaving Clark, Bruce, and Tim to have a few chuckles of their own too. Ko soon laughed airily clapping his little chubby hands.

     "I think he is the grand prize after all." Diana said picking up the messy but sweet smelling baby as she gave him a big kiss on the cheek and forehead.

     "Come on, let's go see if Ma and Alfred need any help finishing up the dinner."Clark said.

     A little while later, everybody was outside at the large picnic table that was laid out with delicious foods such as honey baked ham, mashed white and sweet potatoes, a different variety of vegetables, and glasses of ice tea and lemonade along with Martha's prize winning blueberry pie and german chocolate cake for dessert. Glasses of the different drinks were in hands that were raised up high in the air along with a little sippy cup full of apple juice.

     "I propose a toast: to Ko's first baptism, and to a wonderful easter with many more to come!" Clark announced as the clinging and clanging began.

     Clapping grew loud and happy cheers were then heard.

    "Happy Easter Everybody!"

     

                                                       The End.

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End is finally here! Hope you all had fun reading! Look out for more adventures with Ko coming real soon! Bye bye now! ;)
> 
> All characters belong to DC, and Warner Bros. (C)
> 
> Except Ko who belongs to Lopithecus!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Multiple Chapter story! Hopefully this will be 3 chapters but let's see how this will turn out ;) in my headcannon, Clark is a Baptist. While Bruce is an Athiest but he will get a whole new perspective when they get there ;) 
> 
> However, on Tim's wiki, he is actually an Athiest if some of you don't know it means people don't believe that there is a God or Heaven on Earth. But Enjoy!


End file.
